


Are You My Daddy?

by Astrid_Novalie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Non-Sexual Age Play, caregiver!yoongi, little!woozi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-31 18:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13981320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrid_Novalie/pseuds/Astrid_Novalie
Summary: Woozi loves his Appa, but sometimes he wants his Daddy. The only problem is that no one knows who “Daddy” is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little mini fic to hold you over until my students stop driving me crazy long enough to work on Sleepover again. I should have a companion piece to Sleepover up this weekend if all goes well. 
> 
> I’d love to hear your ideas on who Woozi’s daddy is! I already know, of course!

“Daddy?”

Yoongi looked up from his phone with his eyebrow raised. That was odd. Woozi always called him Appa.

“Yes baby?”

“Not you Appa.” Woozi whined without looking up from his coloring page. “I was talking to Daddy!”

The entire dorm froze, all eyes locking onto Yoongi, not daring to breathe. 

His face held no emotion as he looked back down at his phone. “Well,” he said, his voice betraying his stone cold demeanor, the icy tone displaying everything he was feeling. “He’s talking to his Daddy. Daddy better answer him.”

The boys looked around at each other in pure panic. No one knew who Woozi was talking about and no one wanted to assume due to Yoongi’s anger. 

Woozi’s next words weren’t much help. Especially since he didn’t look up when he spoke them, “Daddy, can I have juice?”

Panic faces filled the room once again knowing that if the task wasn’t filled by the correct person a tantrum could happen. 

Yoongi seemed to realize this too and his scowl turned into a smirk as he watched his band mates with a joyful expression. “Daddy.” He sang to the room, having no clue to Woozi was referring to either. “Your baby wants juice.” 

The boys huddled together and worked out a game plan in hushed whispers. They decided they’d bring Woozi out a juice box one at a time until he addressed the correct person by the new nickname. 

They were pretty sure Woozi wouldn’t take the juice unless it was from his Daddy. 

Jin went first. They’d agreed that out of everyone he was the most logical choice. If they could do this right the first time and avoid a meltdown they were going to. 

He grabbed an apple juice box out of the fridge and poked the straw through, then brought it out to Woozi sitting the drink in front of the little with shaky hands, thanks to Yoongi’s watchful glare. 

“I asked Daddy.” Woozi replies, his brows furrowing in confusion as he looked up at Jin, “But thank you.” He offered Jin a big smile and took a drink, releasing the straw with a little, “ahhh!” Then going back to his coloring 

Jin looked back at the others in panic. 

Fuck. 

What were they going to do now?


	2. Chapter 2

It took a whole month for Woozi to call out for his daddy again.  
  
The fall looked a lot worse than it was. Hobi had to remind himself of that as he surveyed Woozi’s bloody lip. “You’re okay, Aegi.” He cooed, adopting the nickname Yoongi used in hopes that it would sooth the little. “I’m going to get a wet cloth to clean your lip with.”  He gave Woozi a squeeze around the middle then placed him in Jungkook’s lap.   
  
“And this is why we don’t play chase in the house.” Yoongi scolded Tae, Jungkook, and Jimin before looking at Jin with an unamused stare. “And honestly, you two.” he said, his eyes briefly flicking over to Namjoon to regard him as well, “you should know better. I expected it from these kids, but you and Jin are supposed to be the responsible ones.”   
  
The elder and the leader didn’t have time to look sheepish before Hobi had returned with the wet cloth and some ice. He crouched down in front of the little, who had snuggled himself back against Jungkook’s chest in order to get away from the treatment, and slowly brought his hand up to cradle the back of Woozi’s neck to keep him in place.   
  
“Daddy,” Woozi whined as Hobi pressed the wet cloth to his lip. “Hurts!”

  
The room stopped.   


Jungkook and Hobi shared a look over Woozi’s head knowing that the little could be referring to either one of them.

 

Hobi swallowed thick and his eyebrows furrowed as his mind raced trying to come up with a plan. He knew he had to chose his next words and actions very carefully to avoid any kind of upset. Wozi wasn’t going to make this whole ‘daddy’ thing on them any easier than the last time, it seemed. Thankfully they just had to narrow it down between him and Jungkook and not the whole group again.

  
“Daddy’s sorry.” Hobi said slowly, watching Woozi for any kind of sign on who ‘daddy’ might be. They had to figure out some way to make it seem like neither one of them were claiming to be daddy while still claiming to be daddy. “Isn’t he, Kookie?”   
  
Jungkook nodded his head. “Yeah, baby boy, your daddy is very sorry. It looks like we’re all done here so why don’t you give daddy a big hug.” That should work, right? There was no way that wouldn’t work. They’d messed up with the juice box thing, but how could they mess up with a simple hug?   
  
Woozi whimpered and pulled away from Hobi’s gentle dabbing once again. He looked across the room at Taehyung and stretched his arms out making grabby hands at his Hyung. Taehyung let out a small coo and quickly scooped the boy up into his arms.   
  
“Daddy sorry?” Woozi asked, nuzzling his face into Taehyung’s neck.   
  
Tae’s eyes went wide and he gulped loudly at the death glare that Yoongi was sending him.   
  
No.   
  
No. No. No.   
  
He was too young to be a daddy!   
  
Yoongi was across the room in seconds and he roughly ripped Woozi from Taehyung's grasp, cradling his little protectively against his chest. No way in hell was he going to let Taehyung anywhere near his baby. He didn’t care what Woozi had made up in his mind. Yoongi was Appa and he was not allowing this to happen.   
  
“Appa! Let go! Woozi hug daddy!”   
  
“Daddy’s busy!” Yoongi snapped.   
  
“No he’s not!”   
  
“Yes he is!”   
  
“No he’s not! Look!” Woozi pointed toward the other side of the room. “He’s right there!”   
  
After seeing the death glares Taehyung had received everyone on that side of the room took off running at full speed when Woozi pointed toward them. So when Yoongi turned to finally see who daddy was once in for all the couch was empty. Hobi, Jungkook, and Namjoon, the three who had been on the indicated side of the room, all looked toward each other silently asking if they’d see who Woozi had pointed out.   
  
Sadly, no one had.   
  
The only good thing was that Taehyung was not on that side of the room! A relief to both Taehyung and Yoongi.   
  



	3. Chapter 3

Yoongi would be lying if he said that this whole ‘Who's Your Daddy, Woozi?” game didn’t bother him. Sure, he loved the fact that his members were so supportive and accepting of the unconventional relationship that he had with Jihoon, so much so that Jihoon would view one of them as another caregiver, but that didn’t stop the proverbial one eyed green monster from rearing its ugly head.   
  
It didn’t help that even Yoongi had no idea of who ‘Daddy’ could be. He, like the rest of the members, honestly had thought it’d be Jin. Jin, who acted as a brother toward Yoongi, could possibly be seen as the main uncle, and was Yoongi’s right hand man when it came to anything with Woozi. If Yoongi needed a second set of hands, those hands usually belonged to Jin. It came as much of a shock to him as it did the others when Woozi turned Jin down.   
  
The one good thing about this game was that the possibility of Taehyung being Daddy had been eliminated early. He couldn’t even begin to describe the relief he felt when they realized that Taehyung had been on the wrong side of the room, so to speak. Taehyung being Daddy would’ve been nothing but chaos all the the time. He knew that Taehyung was relieved too.   
  
They would not have been able to coparent. He highly doubted Taehyung would listen to anything that he’d say or follow any of the rules Yoongi put into place. There was also no doubt in his mind that Taehyung wouldn’t have been able to prioritize having a night out with his friends over staying at home with a clingy little who didn’t want to see daddy walk out the door. Nights like that happened often. Just because Jihoon was 22 and understood that Yoongi wasn’t his actual father and needed a night out at the bar didn’t mean that Woozi did.   
  
Yoongi wasn’t sure how he felt about the leftover members.   
  
Namjoon had great leadership skills, but Yoongi didn’t know how well those would translate into Daddy skills. Hobi was a kind and caring, but he knew Hobi liked to have those moments when he could let loose and be a kid with the maknae line. It didn’t seem fair to ask Hobi to give up the thing that distressed him to help Jihoon with what distressed him. Then there was Jimin. No. It couldn’t be Jimin. That left Jungkook. Honestly? He was the wildcard in Yoongi’s opinion. It made sense with Woozi’s crush on Jungkook that he would view him in some kind of authority figure role, but that crush was also the exact same reason why Yoongi ruled Jungkook out. Woozi wasn’t a sexual thing for Jihoon, but he was pretty sure that Jungkook was all kinds of sexual things for Jihoon.   
  
“Appa?” The little’s voice pulled him from his thoughts and he looked up from the spot on the carpet he’d been staring at while he was lost in thought.   
  
“Hmm? Yeah, baby?”   
  
“Daddy’s very pretty, don’t you think?” The little asked with a far off look in his eye. Yoongi raised his eyebrow at that. Pretty? He looked around the room for any hint of why Woozi would be asking such a question, but the only person in the living room was Hobi who didn’t look any sort of pretty in his pajama pants with a bowl full of chips resting on his shirtless torso while he held his Xbox controller in midair.   
  
“Do you think Daddy is pretty?” Yoongi countered back. At some point they had all silently agreed that they’d just pretend to know who Daddy was. Yoongi wasn’t sure why. He thought it was a pretty stupid idea and this whole thing could just be over if they asked Woozi who daddy was. What was the worst that they thought could happen?   
  
“Mmhm. I think Daddy is the prettiest person in the whole world!”   
  
Ah! Yoongi could use this to his advantage. “What makes Daddy so pretty, baby?”   
  
Woozi made a thoughtful humming noise in the back of his throat as he tapped his chin. “Daddy has pretty eyes.”   
  
Hmm. Well. That wasn’t much help. They all had pretty eyes.   
  
“Daddy also has pretty lips.”   
  
Yoongi looked over at Hobi. He had okayish lips, he guessed. Nothing like Namjoon’s or Jimin's plush lips. Jungkook’s lips were on the smaller side, but other than that they were fine.   
  
“Daddy is pretty on the inside too. Daddy is very nice.”   
  
Well. That ruled out Jimin.   
  
“I think Daddy is the prettiest person in the whole world!”   
  
“I thought Kookie was the prettiest person in the whole world?” Yoongi chuckled as he snatched the little and tickled his sides as he pulled the baby into his lap.   
  
Woozi’s brows furrowed at the question before turning to Hobi, “Hobi? You pretty!”   
  
Hobi, who’d been half listening to the conversation, tugged his lips into a smile as he paused his game and looked over at the little. “Thank you, baby. I think you’re very pretty too.”   
  
Woozi blushed and hid his face in Yoongi’s neck at the compliment.   
  
It was Yoongi’s turn to look confused this time. Woozi had a wide range of reactions around Hobi, but blushing and acting shy was not one of them. Where on earth had that come from? He gently poked Woozi’s side and smiled as the little peaked up at him. “Did Daddy embarrass you?” he whispered for just the two to hear.  
  
Yoongi could coparent well with Hoseok, he thinks. Hoseok wasn’t at the level of parental support that Jin was, but he could get there with some training. He didn’t see Hobi having a problem with being woken up in the middle of the night due to a nightmare like he could with some of the others and Hobi had a real nurturing side to him that would be perfect for Woozi who soaked up attention like a sponge, but had a seriously problem asking for it. Hobi was gentle in all the ways that Yoongi was rough. They’d be a good balance.   
  
As for Woozi, he simply whined in response.   
  
Yoongi wasn’t sure what that meant.   
  
“Woozi?” he whispered again, Hobi having gone back to his video game. “Is Hobi Daddy?” They weren’t supposed to indicate that they didn't know. He knew that. However, he was Appa so fuck everyone else.   
  
Woozi didn’t answer this time and it worried Yoongi that maybe he’d pushed Woozi too far. Maybe he was upset that his Appa had no clue who his Daddy was. A situation that’d be very messed up in more conventional parenting settings, he was sure. “Woozi?” Woozi wiggled his way out of Yoongi’s grasp and the elder was sure that he’d messed up this time.   
  
Woozi toddled his way over to the couch that Hobi was stretched out on and pushed two fingers passed his lips as he whined at the bowl of chips resting on Hobi’s chest like the snack had personally offended him. With a chuckle, Hobi paused his game and removed the bowl, sitting it on the floor. “What’s up, buttercup?” He asked, running the back of his hand down Woozi’s cheek.   
  
Woozi didn’t reply. He simply crawled on top of Hobi and flattened himself on top of the elder, resting his cheek right against Hobi’s heart. “Daddy prettier.” he whispered out, words garbled by his fingers, but still clear enough to be understood.   
  
If Hobi was shocked, he didn’t show it. Yoongi watched as his best friend let out a warm chuckle and leaned up to press a kiss to the top of the little’s head. “Nope, not when it comes to his baby.” Hobi replied, bringing his legs up to squeeze Woozi’s sides in weird version of a hug as he unpaused his game.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Is Hobi really Daddy? Is there a plot twist coming? Will you ever know?"-Woozi. 
> 
> Thanks for all the comments on the last chapter! I'm really glad you all loved Tae Tae's break down! haha. -A


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is 10,761 words and I'm not even sorry about it.

**The Next Day:**  
  
The smell of searing bacon wafted through the halls of Bangtan dorm and into Hoseok’s nose effectively waking the man up. He whined a little a rich scent, his stomach grumbling at the promise of pork, and tossed the covers off his body as he sat up in bed. He tossed a quick glance toward Jimin’s bed as he reached down to grab a shirt off the floor and pull it over his naked torso. The bed was empty which meant he better hurry his ass into the kitchen before the shortie took all the meat!  
  
He stood from the bed and made his way over to the dresser, pulling out a pair of sweats then quickly pulled them up his legs, letting them dangle just below his hips. Just because he had to get out of bed didn’t mean he didn’t get to be comfy.  
  
“Mornin’” he muttered, his voice rough with sleep, as he made his way into the kitchen. It seemed he didn’t have to worry about a lack of meat after all. Jin, per usual, had over done himself. He grabbed a plate from the stack on the counter and began piling the food on. He had just sat down when Yoongi came shuffling into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. He watched as Jin handed Yoongi a premade plate of food, no doubt saving all the best pieces for his favorite. Sometimes Hoseok wondered just who was the Appa here. Jin sure did baby Yoongi a lot.  
  
As if Yoongi could hear his thoughts the blonde snapped his head in Hoseok’s direction with a scowl on his face before it turned into a softer expression. “Morning, Daddy.” he cooed, trying to hide his smirks as he took in some of the shocked and confused gazes of his friends. “You coming with me to pick up your little one?”  
  
The air was silent except for the sizzle of bacon. No one moved. No one spoke. All eyes were fixed on Yoongi.  
  
Hobi swallowed thick. The attention was simultaneously off and on him and it was completely nerve wracking. “Yeah, of course I’m picking up our kid.” he said, stuttering over his sentence which amused Yoongi. The heads all snapped his direction and he flushed at all the attention.  
  
“Wait!” Jimin slowly sat down his fork, his eyes narrowing at Hoseok as he scrutinized him. “Woozi picked _you_ ?”  
  
The silence turned into a buzz that turned into chaos. Questions and affirmations were being thrown at him left and right. Yoongi sat back and watched it all with a smile on his face.  
  
“Thank god.” Taehyung sighed in relief, his mind no doubt showing him flashbacks of when his life was almost over.  
  
“But Hobi Hyung-” Jimin whined, latching himself onto the new Appa. “You’re not going to have any time for me.  
  
“Dude…” Was all Namjoon could say, his eyes wide.  
  
“Congratulations, Hobi! Oh! You’re going to love Woozi. He’s truly something- _yah!_ Jungkook! That’s a full plate!” Jin watched as Jungkook emptied his plate into the trash and walked out of the kitchen without a word. “Taehyung, go smack your boyfriend for me!”

 

**

 

“This is his schedule, this is his likes and dislikes, these are punishment options…” Yoongi had made him a textbook. That was the only way that Hoseok could describe the 4” three ring binder that was filled to the brim with information on Woozi and separated into categories that were _tabbed._ Yoongi had way too much time on his hands when he wasn’t spending it in the studio.  
  
“Appa? Color?” Woozi handed Yoongi a crayon and pulled on his sleeve to direct him to the floor where Woozi had piles of paper spread out all along the floor with different drawings.  
  
“Can you wait just a bit, baby? Daddy and I are busy going over something. I promise that we’ll both come color with you when we’re done, okay?”  
  
Woozi let out a whine and Hoseok could see the Little’s foot slowly rising in preparation to stomp it back on the ground. Hoseok watched Yoongi level the boy with a hard stare. He felt his stomach coil at the sight. Would he be able to do this?  
  
“Daddy?” Yoongi’s voice pulled him through his thoughts and Hoseok sat up a little straighter at the sound of his new name. “How would you handle a situation like this?”  
  
Fuck. There was going to be pop quizzes?  
  
“Oh…” Hoseok looked from Yoongi to Woozi who was staring at him with a look of hopefulness and distrust. “Um… Time out?”  
  
Woozi whined in fear at the suggestion. Yoongi was quick to comfort him with a gentle hand.  
  
“A little too harsh.” Yoongi said, his voice sweet, like he was teaching a baby to walk for the first time. In a lot of ways that’s just how Hoseok felt. “Just a firm reminder should do the trick. How about you give it a go?”  
  
Hoseok’s mouth suddenly went dry and he forgot how his tongue worked. What was he supposed to say? He never had to be the one to discipline Woozi before. That was Yoongi’s job, sometimes Jin, Jungkook if all the others were gone. “Woozi.” he stuttered out, unable to find his Daddy voice. “No...whining?”  
  
A scoff came from the doorway and Yoongi gave him a sympathetic look. Hoseok turned to the doorway to come face to face with Jungkook.  
  
“Woozi!” The maknae bit out. “Are you whining at being told no?”  
  
Woozi  jumped at his name and quickly shook his head, “I’m whining at being told wait.”  
  
Hoseok laughed at that, but Jungkook kept his face stern. “Do we whine when our Appa or Daddy tells us something we don’t want to hear?”  
  
Woozi’s face dropped and Hoseok watched with curiosity as it crumpled at the possibility of disappointing Jungkook. Tears welled in Woozi’s eyes and when he opened his mouth to answer his voice came out wobbly and in a squeek, “No, Jungkookie.”  
  
“No crying.” Jungkook said, his voice a little softer. “You’re not in trouble, but you’ve been told to wait. Go sit and color while your Appa and Daddy have their meeting. I’ll come play with you if they’re not done soon, okay?”  
  
“Okay, Kookie!” Woozi said, his face lighting up at the chance to get to play with his favorite uncle. He quickly ran over to his pile of paper and crayons and began to draw.  
  
“That’s my good baby.” Jungkook smiled, pressing a kiss to Woozi’s head before walking out the room.

* * *

 **January:**  The thing Woozi hated about January was how cold it was in Seoul. Appa always seemed to think that Woozi needed three jackets, six pairs of socks in various thickness, ten pairs of gloves, two pairs of mittens, thermal underwear, sweat pants, snow pants, two coats, three scaves, eight hats, and one super puffy jacket with a fur lined hood.  
  
Appa was a worrier.  
  
“Daddy.” Woozi whined up at Hoseok, who looked just as wide eyed as he did when Appa started to dress him. “Daddy, make Appa stop!”  
  
“He’s not going to be able to walk, Yoongi.” Hoseok tried in a feeble attempt to get Yoongi to think about ditching a pair of gloves… or two… or six.  
  
“Then I guess it’s a good thing we can carry him!” Yoongi bit back.

 

**

 

“Hey, Hyung? You think it’d be okay if Kook and I skipped movie night tonight?” Taehyung asked from the doorway to Yoongi, Jin, and Woozi’s room.

Jin looked up from the book he and Hoseok had been reading Woozi on his bed, his eyebrow raised at the question. “Why are you guys skipping movie night?” He asked, interrupting the question that was obviously meant for Yoongi, who was on his side of the room putting fresh sheets on his and Woozi’s beds.

  
Taehyung silently shook his head at Jin.  
  
Yoongi, however, noticed the action and appeared on the pink side of the room with his arms folded over his chest and a scowl on his face. “What do you guys have going on that you can’t come to movie night?”  
  
Movie night was the major thing they did every night before Woozi turned back to Jihoon and went home to the Seventeen dorms. It was a tradition, but it was also an important part to Woozi’s routine that let him know everyone still loved him and cared about him and wanted him to come back.  
  
“Kook’s just not feeling up to it.”  
  
“Kook isn’t feeling up to it?” Yoongi repeated, his eyebrow raised. “Well you tell Kook that he’s off the hook and he shouldn’t feel guilty for abandoning Woozi during the most difficult part of his visit and the time he _always_ needs Jungkook the most.”  
  
“Hyung.” Tae breathed out, pressing his nails into his palms to keep himself calm.  
  
“Yoongi,” Hoseok had pressed his hands over Woozi’s ears the second Tae had gave his reasoning knowing Yoongi was going to be angry. He just hoped that Woozi hadn’t heard any of his appa’s words. “C’mon, don’t say things like that in front of the baby.”

 

**

  
“Who picked this movie?!” Yoongi screamed, watching as Woozi sobbed into Hoseok’s chest thanks to the killer snowman on the screen.  
  
“It’s supposed to be a kids movie!” Namjoon screamed back, his arms cradling an equally upset Jimin and a shaken Jin.  
  
“It was in the kids section!” Hoseok replied back, defending the (awful) choice and he Namjoon had made at the video store. “I swear, Yoongi. We had no idea.”  
  
“Turn it off!” Woozi sobbed into Hoseok’s chest, the daddy pressing his lips into Woozi’s hair and whispering words of comfort.  
  
Despite none of them moving the television clicked off and Woozi peaked out from his hiding spot to see a very confused Jungkook standing by the TV.  
  
“What the hell were you guys watching?” The Maknae asked.  
  
Woozi threw himself at his savior and Jungkook fumbled to catch him in time.

* * *

 **February:** “Woozi” Hoseok sang as he gently rubbed the little’s back, stirring him from his sleep. He let out a chuckle as Woozi whined and nuzzled his blanket against his sleep flushed cheeks. “Time to wake up, baby.” Knowing the little took after his Appa and wouldn’t leave his bed even if it was on fire, Hoseok pulled the boy into his arms and hoisted him onto his hip.  
  
“No up, daddy.” Woozi whined, wiggling in Hoseok’s arms to try and get back to his warm bed that was growing colder by the second.  
  
“Mmhmm. It’s time for breakfast” Hoseok grabbed Woozi’s blankie from the bed and tucked it into the little’s arms knowing it was the only thing to settle him down. “And presents.” he added on after with a smirk.  
  
“Presents?” Woozi gasped.  
  
“Yeah, lovey. Did you forget it was Valentines Day?” Yoongi’s voice came into the conversation and Woozi pulled from Hoseok’s chest to make grabby hands at his Appa. Yoongi chucked and sat down the little’s heart shaped plate down at his spot at the table then took the squirmy baby into his arms.  
  
Woozi looked at the table where heart shaped balloons were tied to his chair and a giant stuffed animal was sat in his seat. A box of chocolates sat next to his plate of heart shaped pancakes and there were a few gift bags seated in the center of the table. “Wow….”

* * *

 **March:** Hoseok walked through the mall with Woozi in hand as they searched for the perfect gift for Yoongi’s birthday. They had already been to ten different stores, but apparently none of them held the perfect gift. Hoseok was about two stores away from a meltdown and Woozi had already hit his about three stores ago.  
  
“Woozi, let’s go home.” Hoseok tried gently. It was already passed naptime for the little and Hoseok could use a nap himself. “We can look for a present for Appa tomorrow.”  
  
“But tomorrow is Appa’s birthday.” Woozi whined. They had to find the perfect gift _now_ !  
  
“We’ll get up early before Appa wakes up, okay? We’ll find something when we’re both not tired.”  
  
Wrong choice of words.  
  
Woozi pouted up at him and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, “I’m not tired!” The little growled, his high pitched voice ruining any intimidation he was trying to portray.  
  
“Sure, baby.” Hoseok whispered, directing the boy toward the exit. “C’mon. Let’s go home.”  

 

**

 

Hoseok had completely ruined Yoongi’s birthday. At least that’s what one particular little had thought thanks to Hoseok over sleeping and not taking them to the mall. Now Woozi was crying on his bedroom floor while screaming any time Hoseok tried to come near him. He wouldn’t even let Yoongi into the room to help defuse the situation.  
  
“Woozi? What can I do to make this better?” Hoseok asked from the safety of his bed.  
  
“Nothing! You ruined _everything_ !” Woozi screamed. He took his shoe off of his foot and threw it at Hoseok. The daddy didn’t even have it in him to scold the baby.  
  
“Woozi?” A new voice entered the room and he was just about to scream at them to go away until he saw that it was Jungkook. Jungkook was by the little’s side in seconds and quickly wrapped his arms around the crying boy,“Baby, what’s wrong?”  
  
“He forgot Appa’s birthday!” Woozi cried, pointing an accusing finger at Hoseok.  
  
“I didn’t forget!” Hoseok defended. “I just overslept and didn’t take him to the mall. Now he doesn’t have a present for Yoongi.”  
  
“Is that all?” Jungkook asked with a light laugh and hugged Woozi close. “I know just how to fix this. You wait right here!”  
  
Jungkook quickly exited the room giving a thumbs up to Yoongi before grabbing the Little’s craft box out of his room and running back into Hoseok’s, ignoring Yoongi’s calls of his name in want of an explanation. When he came back into the room Woozi was staring Hoseok down with all the angst in the world.  
  
“Alright little one.” Jungkook sat on the floor in front of Woozi and opened the lid to the craft box. “How about we make Appa his own special birthday card with your handprint on it?”  
  
Jungkook took out a white piece of construction paper and a bottle of blue paint.  
  
“Hey! Those are Appa and my favorite colors!” Woozi exclaimed and Jungkook gave him a knowing smile.  
  
“Of course!” The maknae replied. “Why do you think I picked them?”  
  
Jungkook took Woozi’s hand into his own then dipped a paintbrush into the bottle of paint before scraping off the excess and coating the little’s hand. Woozi giggled at the ticklish feeling of the paintbrush and Jungkook couldn’t help but to smile at the sound.  
  
“Alright, Aegi-bear.” He took the piece of construction paper and clipped it onto a clipboard he’d found in the craftbox before sitting the board on his lap and pulled Woozi closer to him. He guided the boys hand onto the paper and pressed it down hard before pulling it up to reveal a perfect hand print. Woozi squealed at the sight.  
  
“Let’s go wash your hand and then we can decorate it.” Jungkook helped Woozi to his feet while making sure he didn’t touch anything and let him out of the room and down to the bathroom to help the boy wash his hands.  
  
Hoseok looked at the painting on the floor and furrowed his brows. He could’ve thought of that. ...Right? He let out a sigh and pulled his knees to his chest, hooking his chin over top of them. He wondered if he was ever going to get this daddy business right.

* * *

 **April:** “Wait, what?” Hoseok blinked at Yoongi who was still staring Woozi down with a disappointed look on his face. What had Yoongi just said? No, he definity wasn’t ready for something like this. He could barely put the kid down for nap.  
  
“You can be in charge of the punishment.” Yoongi repeated himself as he tore his eyes away from Woozi. “You’re going to have to do it sometime so you might as well start now.”  
  
Hoseok could feel his hands start to shake. Sometime was called sometime for reason. “Yoongi, I don’t know if I’m ready for that.”  
  
“It’s just a time out, Hoseok. You put Jimin in them all the time.” Yeah, but he wasn’t Jimin’s Daddy. This was different. Swallowing thickly, Hoseok took Woozi by the arm and winced as the little began to sob up at him begging for forgiveness. He plopped the little down in a corner of the living room and crouched down so he was eye to eye with the boy.  
  
“Daddy does not like it when you hit your Appa.” Hoseok’s voice was shaky with nerves, but the more talked the more he started to find his daddy voice. “It makes me very sad to see my sweet baby acting like such a brat and I know that it makes Appa very sad when his baby hurts him.”  
  
The fresh tears welling in Woozi’s eyes and the slight wobble to his lip made Hoseok want to call this whole thing off. God, how could Yoongi punish this adorable little face. “You need to sit here and think about why we don’t hit, okay? I think ten minutes should do the trick.”  
  
Once he sat the timer and walked away from the little, Yoongi clapped him on the back and gave him a proud smile. “Good job.” He whispered out, leading his friend to the couch. “You did exactly everything I would’ve done.”

* * *

 **May:** “I like it!” Namjoon exclaimed, his head tilted to the left side as he observed the new art work in the hallway courtesy of their own little artist. “Nice expression of color. You can really feel his emotions in these scribbles over here.” 

  
Jin stared at his leader as if the man had three heads. This was not some Picasso in one of his psychologically books for him to over analyze. Woozi had colored on their walls!  
  
“He’s about to have an expression of color on his ass.” Jimin muttered, his wide eyes taking in a particularly long blue line that stretched from one end of the hall to the other. “Yoongi is going to _kill_ him.”  
  
Taehyung stared at the wall completely speechless wondering how Woozi managed to color on parts of the wall that he couldn’t even reach while Jungkook just stood with a frown on his face and his arms crossed over his chest in disappointment.  
  
“He knows better.” Jungkook sighed. How many times has he gone over with Woozi that you only color on paper? Woozi had colored many times with markers and crayons. He’d even done fingering painting unsupervised before. He’d never colored on the walls!. “Why would he do this?” Jungkook asked his boyfriend, tearing his eyes away from the wall.  
  
“He’s a kid, babe.” Tae wrapped his arms around his distressed lovers waist and kissed his shoulder. “They don’t really have a lot of reasoning for what they do.”  
  
Jungkook bit the edge of his thumbnail as his eyes scanned the length of the wall once more. Woozi _knew_ better. Why would he do this?

* * *

 **June:** The ride to the recruitment center was quiet. Woozi was settled firmly in Yoongi’s lap with one of appa’s arms wrapped tightly around his waist and the other softly running his fingers through Woozi’s hair. Woozi’s face was in its usual position in Yoongi’s neck and the older man’s eyes were closed as he tried to commit the feeling of Woozi’s hot breath to memory.  
  
“We’re here.” Bang PD said quietly as they pulled into a parking spot. He looked at Woozi, the relationship between the outsider and Yoongi had been explained to him as ‘need to know’ and Yoongi made it very clear all he needed to know was to keep his mouth shut.  
  
“We’ll take him.” A soft voice whispered and Yoongi opened his eyes to look into Jeonghan’s, one of Woozi’s fellow group members.  
  
“I’m not ready to let go yet.” he whispered and everyone silently nodded their heads, looking away to give Woozi and Yoongi some sort of privacy.  
  
“Woozi, I need you to look at me.” Yoongi’s voice was firm even through his tears. When Woozi pulled his face from Yoongi’s neck the boy’s cheeks were wet too. Yoongi wiped the tears away with his thumb. “You’ve got to be a good boy for me, okay? You need to listen to Daddy and your uncles.”  
  
“Don’t go.” Woozi whined, pushing his face back into Yoongi’s neck.  
  
“I’ve got to go, baby. I don’t have a choice. Listen to me, Daddy’s going to take good care of you. Appa’s going to visit when he can and you’ll visit Appa when you can. This isn’t goodbye, okay? This is ‘see you later.’ I love you so much, baby boy.” He pulled Woozi’s head from his shoulder and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead. “Appa is so sorry.” He just barely registered Woozi’s confused face before he passed Woozi off to S. Coups and Jeonghan, who’d come along just for this purpose, then quickly exited the car before Woozi’s wails could hit his ears. “I’m so sorry!”

 

**

The first couple of nights were hard for both Appa and Baby. Not being able to do their bedtime routine together was a tough adjustment and it was one that Yoongi hadn’t thought to prepare them for. When he or Jihoon were on tour or their schedules didn’t allow them an overnight visit they could just facetime and Yoongi could get the baby ready for bed that way. It seemed that in the midst of all the chaos, Yoongi forgot you couldn’t facetime in the army.  
  
It was nights like tonight that he was really glad Jin had enlisted with him.  
  
“You doing okay?” Jin whispered out, his bunk across from Yoongi’s purely by the chance of fate.  
  
“It’s hard.”  
  
“I know. I’m sure he misses his Appa too.”  
  
“You got kids, Min Yoongi?” A voice above them sounded out into the dark room. The question stopped Yoongi’s heart for a second and he was sure Jin’s had too if the shuddering breath was any indication. Their fellow bunkmates had expressed their love for Bangtan. They couldn’t risk something like this getting out, but Yoongi wasn’t quite sure if denying Woozi’s existence was something his mind could handle right now.  
  
“Nah, man, the media would be all over something like that.” The voice above Jin’s bunk replied.  
  
“I-” Yoongi started, just making out Jin’s warning stare through the darkness. “I-” Sorry Jin. “Yeah,” he breathed out, feeling his stomach uncoil and his heart lurch. What had he just done? “Yeah, I’ve got a son.”  
  
“I’ve got a daughter.” The voice above him sounded again. “It’s hard, man. It’s real hard.”  
  
“Yeah,” Yoongi breathed out, knowing their situations weren’t the same at all. That little girl stood a chance at losing something real. Jihoon would be okay without him. Woozi would have Hoseok. Maybe at some point he’d even ditch his headspace. It wasn’t the same at all. He made a mental note to get closer to his bunkmate that way he could send that little girl some money if need be.

 

**

 

“It’s okay, Woozi. Accidents happen.” Hoseok wasn’t sure if you could call wetting the bed for two straight weeks an accident, but he knew just how sensitive Jihoon and Woozi were about these things. “Daddy’s gonna throw these in the wash and Uncle Jeonghan is going to put you in the bath and it’ll be like it never happened, okay?” Except it did happen. It happened every night since Yoongi left. The mattress forever stained with large yellow circles. A mattress that Yoongi would be replacing.  
  
“C’mon on, baby.” Jeonghan cooed, hoisting the wet boy onto his hip, ignoring the feeling of wetness seeping through his shirt. He was less squeamish about these things than the others. “We’ll steal some of Appa’s bath bombs, how does that sound?”  
  
Hoseok let out a deep sigh once the two left the room and stared at his soiled bed in disgust. Stressed Induced Incontinence. That’s what Jin called it when Hoseok phoned Yoongi with his weekly Woozi update. The stress of losing Jin, arguably his second main caregiver, (even if Hoseok was daddy) and Yoongi, his appa, had been too much for the little to handle. Yoongi hadn’t offered much advice other than just keeping calm and reassuring the boy that everything was okay. It wasn’t okay. Hoseok was sick of waking up with Jihoon’s piss on him and changing his sheets. He lost his friend too!  
  
“Let me do it.” A soft whisper pulled him from his thoughts and he looked up from the yellow spot to see Jungkook peeling the wet sheets of off the bed. “You can sleep in my bed tonight.” he offered, balling the wet bottom sheet into the top dry sheet to protect the carpet from any wetness as he threw the sheets onto the floor. “I’d say we should get a protective covering for your bed, but it’s pretty much ruined.” he mused, wiping down the wet spot with some cleaner.  
  
Hoseok stayed quiet and just watched.  
  
“He won’t go to sleep after this.” Jungkook sighed, rubbing the cleaner into the mattress. Hoseok tried not to groan. He knew that all too well. Everytime Woozi woke up from his accident he’d downward spiral and refused to go back to sleep. It was a struggle that Hoseok had yet to figure out how to win.  
  
“He’ll be too afraid of having another accident. I’ll stay up with him. You just get some sleep.”  
  
“You need sleep too, Kook.”  
  
Kook stopped rubbing and looked up at Hoseok, “You’re daddy. You have far more responsibilities than I do. Right now you’re Appa and Daddy and Uncle Jin, you need your rest to keep up with him. Namjoon, Jimin, and I will do what we can, okay? S. Coups and Jeonghan too. They’re gonna stay with us for a few more weeks, until we can get this bed wetting thing under control, you’re not alone Hobi.”  
  
Not for the first time, Hoseok wondered if Woozi made the right choice.

 

**

“No.” Jihoon growled, slamming his hands on the table in front of him. The loud bang drew the attention of the chaperoning officer and some of the visiting families. All the attention on him made Woozi’s face flush cherry red and he sunk down in his chair at the disapproving look of his appa.  
  
“It’s only temporary.” Yoongi soothed, reaching across the table to lay his hands over Jihoons even though he knew he wasn’t supposed to have any physical contact. He needed to be able to touch the little more and he knew this was a terrible way to deliver this news, but they all agreed Yoongi should be the one to do it. “Wouldn’t it be so much easier than waking up to a wet bed every night?” He whispered, swiping his thumb over the back of Woozi’s hands.  
  
“I can do better!” Jihoon cried, hot tears of shame rolling down his face. “Please, Yoongi! Don’t make me do this.”  
  
“It’s not a matter of doing better, Ji Ji.” Yoongi cooed, standing from the table and walking to Jihoon’s side. He pulled the boy into his arms and narrowed his eyes at the officer who was about to scold them for touching. He’d do push ups or clean the bathroom with a toothbrush or whatever later. He didn’t care. “You’re not doing anything wrong, okay? You’re not bad. No one is mad at you. This is just something you can’t control. For now. I know you’re going to get the hang of it soon, but wearing something at night, that’ll help. You won’t wake up to wet bed. No one will have to change the sheets. There won’t be anymore sleepless nights or crying fits. It’s going to be so much easier, okay? I want you to try it for a week and if you honestly hate it that much then we’ll figure something else out.”  
  
Yoongi pressed a discreet kiss to Jihoon’s forehead before releasing him and giving him his best smile. “You’re my big, strong, brave baby boy.” He whispered, ruffling Jihoon’s hair before going back to sit in his chair and visit with the rest of his friends.

 

**

 

Hoseok wasn’t cut out for this. He had no idea how to comfort Jihoon, who had locked himself in the bathroom, refusing to come out. He wanted to be there for the boy. He wanted to parent the little in the way that Yoongi had trusted him to do, but this, this was all just so much more than he’d been expecting.  
  
“I take it he’s not responding well?” Jungkook leaned against the doorway, arms folding across his chest as he smirked at Hoseok. Hoseok wasn’t sure what was so funny about this whole situation. “Want me to try?”  
  
Hoseok nodded his head. He’d let Taehyung try at this point and he was under very strict orders not to let the kid anywhere near the baby unsupervised.  
  
“Woozi?” Jungkook cooed at the door, giving it a soft knock. “Open up.”  
  
“NO!” Jihoon kicked the door for good measure.  
  
“Min Woozi! Do I need to call your Appa and let him know you’re kicking doors? I’m sure he’d just _love_ to come up with a punishment for that.”  
  
A small whine came from the other side of the door and the lock clicked.  
  
Jungkook took it upon himself to push the door open,  “There. Now, C’mon out and let’s get ready for bed.”  
  
“I’m not wearing that.” Woozi growled.  
  
Jungkook couldn’t help but smile at the obvious shift in who’d mentally taken over. _Hello there, baby. Thanks for making this so much easier_ . Jungkook was not oblivious to the little’s obvious crush on him. Woozi would do anything for Jungkook if Jungkook flirted enough.  
  
“Why not? I think you’ll look cute.” He said, laying it on thick from the beginning. Logically, it’d be under Woozi’s clothes and he’d have no idea what the kid would look like. Thankfully three year olds don’t use a lot of logic. Jungkook had to bite his lips to keep from squealing when a blush appeared on Woozi’s cheeks. “Please, put it on for me?”  
  
“N-No.” Woozi muttered, ducking his head to avoid Jungkook's stare.  
  
Jungkook inhaled through his nose and closed his eyes, sending a silent apology down the hall to where his boyfriend sat on a couch with their friends happily oblivious to anything that was happening, or about to happen, in their bathroom. He was going to have to eat a lot of ass to make up for this.  
  
“Woozi?”  
  
The little shyly looked up at Jungkook through his lashes and Jungkook mentally kicked himself for what he was about to do.  
  
Yoongi was going to fucking kill him.  
  
Leaning forward, he captured the boys lips in his own and held them for a few seconds before releasing and handing the boy the pull up. “Put it on?”  
  
Woozi’s eyes were wide when Jungkook pulled away and he blindly accepted the garment from Jungkook’s hands. “O-” He let out a deep, shaky breathe and bit his lip to keep the bubble of emotions in his chest sob out of his mouth. “O-okay.”

**

“You did fucking what?” Yoongi screamed at him down the line during one of their catch up phone calls that were becoming more and more rare. This was the first time they’d heard from Yoongi in awhile and Woozi was definitely feeling the effects of it.

  
Jungkook winced. Yeah. That’s about as well as Taehyung had took it too. Tae had actually looked thoroughly disgusted with him until Jungkook sat him down and reminded his boyfriend that Jihoon wasn’t an actual toddler  
  
“Hey! It worked!” Jungkook defended himself, holding the phone from his ear as Yoongi kept screaming. “Yoongi! ... Yoongi! ...” Jungkook let out a sigh and put the phone down, waiting for his friend to stop his rambling. Yeah, Yoongi was definitely going to kick his ass whenever he got to visit. **  
**

* * *

**July:**  Woozi bounced in the backseat of the van unable to contain his excitement. They were going to pick Appa and Jin up from the recruitment center and bring them back home for their very first visit since they left. It was only three days, but it was going to be the best three days of Woozi’s little life.  
  
“Are we there yet?” Woozi asked Hoseok who was driving them all to the center.  
  
Hoseok shook his head, glancing up at Woozi through the rearview mirror, “Not yet, baby. Why don’t you read Daddy another one of your books?”  
  
Woozi scrunched up his nose at the suggestion. He had already read his books three times and if the soft groans from the other four members weren’t any indication of what a terrible idea that was then Jungkook kicking his books under the seat in front of him was.  
  
“Alright, what about watching a movie on your ipad?” Hoseok figured Woozi would love that idea. It had been a mutual decision between him and Yoongi to limit the amount of screen time Woozi got in a day. The ipad was only used on very special occasions and Hoseok couldn’t think of a better time to use it than during a long drive with very little entertainment.  
  
“I’ve already seen every movie ever!” Woozi whined out, kicking the back of Hoseok’s seat. Hey, that was fun. With a little giggle he gave another kick, then another, then another. Suddenly there was a sharp sting on his thigh and Jungkook was giving him a disapproving look. Hmph. Party pooper.  
  
“How about a nap?” Jimin suggested. Anything to shut the little up.  
  
“Not tired.” Woozi whined and for once he really wasn’t.  
  
“Do you want to play with my nintendo?” Taehyung asked, but Woozi shook his head. All of Taehyung's games were too hard for him.  
  
Namjoon was sounded asleep in the passenger seat so no one expected him to be coming up with any bright ideas.  
  
The car was silent for six whole minutes before Woozi spoke again, “Are we there yet?”

**

“You going to see your kid, Yoons?”  
  
Yoongi looked up from where he was packing his duffle and smiled at his bunkmate with a nod of his head. He tried not to offer much more information than that since his bunkmate still had yet to be granted a leave.  
  
“That’s great man! Is he coming with who ever is picking you up?”  
  
“Yeah.” Yoongi’s smile grew ten times at that. “I’m real excited. Sorry, I know you must be missing your kid too.”  
  
“Hey, doesn’t do good to rain on another mans parade.”  
  
God. Yoongi really liked this guy. “Will you get to see her soon?”  
  
“Yeah, I should get my leave in a few months. She’s still not old enough to know who I am for it to matter if I’m missing. It’ll be okay.”  
  
“My kid definitely knows I’m missing.” Yoongi laughed as he threw his stuff haphazardly into his bag. “He’s been driving his uncles up the wall.”  
  
“Something I’m definitely glad I’m not there for.” Jin said from the doorway with a laugh. “They just pulled up, let’s go.”

**

“Please don’t take… my sunshine… away.” Yoongi held his breath as he stood from the rocking chair, a welcomed new addition in his room since he left, and brought a sleeping Woozi toward his bed. He gently laid the little on the twin mattress (the bed being moved right next to Yoongi’s rather than on the far side of the wall where it usually stayed.) and he locked the protective railings into place so Woozi couldn’t roll out of bed in his sleep.  
  
“Good night, Aegi-bear.” he whispered to the little as he switched on the nightlight and off the lamp. He closed the door half way and made his way into the living room where all his fellow mates were sitting and catching up with Jin.  
  
“How does it feel being back in Appa mode?” Jin asked with a chuckle at the huge smile on Yoongi’s face.  
  
“Wonderful.” The Appa breathed out. “He’s so cuddly and well behaved. He didn’t fight me on bedtime or the diaper. Is this what it’s like for you guys when I’m at my wits end and pulling my hair out?” He laughed.  
  
Jungkook chuckled back, “It’s not a diaper, it’s a pullup. that very important distinction, Hyung. And I’ve definitely developed a newfound respect for you. It’s tough doing this full time. We for sure didn't realize how well we have it as uncles. We get all the cute parts of Woozi while you get all the demon parts.”  
  
“Yeah…” Yoongi drew out, his eyes narrowing at the maknae. “About that important distinction. I’ve got one for you.”  
  
Jungkook held his breath.  
  
“You ever put your filthy whore lips on my kid again and I’ll cut your dick off. Do I make myself clear?”  
  
Jungkook quickly nodded his head, “Crystal.”

**

Yoongi would probably kill him for it later, but Hoseok couldn’t help snapping a picture at the adorable sight before him. Yoongi, in his army greens, with a mouth wide open Woozi curled on his chest as they napped together on the couch.  
  
This moment was worth everything they’d gone through in the last month. This moment made him realize just how important these two were to each other. There _was_ a reason to Woozi’s bed wetting and there _was_ a reason to why Yoongi couldn’t sleep it at night. A discreet check inside of Woozi’s pajama pants told Hoseok that the kid was completely dry, just like he had been since Yoongi came home, and the scene before him on the couch clearly showed that Yoongi had remembered how to sleep again.  
  
He made a vow to himself that he’d try harder. Woozi and Yoongi were battling the separation every single day. If he needed to sing the same nursery rhyme ten times or wash soiled sheets every night for the rest of his life he’d do it if it was for these two right in front of him.

  
  
**

  
It had been decided that they’d leave for the center when Woozi was taking a nap. Of course, Yoongi hade made it clear to Woozi that they would say goodbye before he left and help put the baby down for his nap that way Woozi wasn’t expecting him to still be there when he woke up.  
  
“Okay, Aegi-boo. Let’s get you all ready for the best nap of your life!” Yoongi hoped the fake enthusiasm showed well in his voice and the fact that he was mere seconds away from sobbing didn’t bleed through. Yoongi gathered his baby into his arms and gave him a quick cuddle as they headed off toward their room.  
  
Yoongi sat Woozi down on his bed and lifted the baby’s arms up to pull his shirt over his head. He took one of his own baggy shirts out of his dresser and tugged it back down onto the boy’s body. Then he stripped Woozi of his pants and boxers, smiling reassuringly at the Little as he tugged the pullup up Woozi’s legs.  
  
Jungkook had told him that they’d been letting Woozi put it on and take it off himself to preserve some sense of dignity and independence, but he was Appa and he was leaving for an undetermined amount of time so he could do whatever he wanted. “You know if you stay dry for three more days I think we can start letting you sleep without these things.”  
  
Woozi beamed at the news. Sure, it _was_ really nice not to be woken up in the middle of the night with the knowledge that he’d peed on one of his friends. It was really nice not to sit with tears in his eyes as he watched someone else clean up his mess. It was really nice to just go in the bathroom at night and slip it on while he got dressed for bed then go into the bathroom in the morning and dispose of it without anyone seeing his shame.  
  
However, as nice as all that was, Woozi and Jihoon both really hated the garment and wanted it out of their lives as soon as possible. Although, he had a feeling Yoongi was going to miss it. The elder had taken a fondness to checking the pullup when Woozi woke up and slipping it on at night with praises. Woozi didn’t miss all the extra booty pats he got while Appa rocked him to sleep either.    
  
“Into bed, sleepy head.” Yoongi sang as he pulled back the covers and guided his baby underneath. He locked the railings into place and put on the soft lullaby music that always helped Woozi fall into sleep. Leaning over the railing, he pressed a kiss to Woozi’s head and ran his fingers through his baby’s locks. “I love you, aegi. Sleep well. I’ll see you soon.”

**

Woozi wouldn’t eat. He wouldn’t talk. He wouldn’t walk. He wouldn’t do anything but stare at the wall and breathe. Sometimes Hoseok swore he made the occasional coo, but it’d be gone the second he thought he might have heard it and when he’d check Woozi was still staring at that damn wall. He knew that this was probably something he should call Yoongi about, but he didn’t want to worry him if it was just Woozi coming down with a cold or something silly. So he called the next best thing…  
  
Jungkook.  
  
“Hey, Aegi Boo.” Jungkook breathed out into the dark room where the little was curled up on his Appa’s bed just staring at the wall with lifeless eyes. Hesitantly, Jungkook reached through the darkness and threaded his fingers through Woozi’s pink locks. The bright happy color seemed so stark against the dull ashen color of Woozi’s skin. “You feeling okay?”  
  
Nothing.  
  
He stood up with a whispered promise to Woozi that he’d be right back, not that the little would even notice he was gone, and walked back over to where Hoseok was standing on Jin’s side of the room. “How long has he been like this?”  
  
“Since Yoongi and Jin left. The accidents have returned too. I’ve just kept him in the pull ups since he doesn’t seem to want to move.”  
  
“He didn’t fight you on that?” Jungkook asked, surprised.  
  
Hoseok shook his head in response.  
  
“It could be depression.” The Makane mused as he looked over to the little. “I-I don’t know what this is, Hoseok. I’m sorry I’m not more of help.”  
  
“Yoongi is counting on me to be the kids dad and I can’t even get him to look away from that stupid wall!”  
  
Jungkook threw Hoseok a sympathetic look. He could see how hard this was on his friend and he honestly felt for him. Hoseok was a great uncle, but the guy didn’t have it in him to be a daddy. “Do you trust me to try something?”  
  
“I’d trust Taehyung to try something at this point.”

**

“I don’t understand….” Hoseok’s brow furrowed at the baby supplies that littered their table. _Baby_ supplies. Not the normal toddler things he was used to seeing.  
  
“I think Jihoon’s regressed a little further than Woozi.” Jungkook calmly responded, explaining his thought processes for the 10th time as he worked in the kitchen. He was currently heating some banana milk up on the stove. “I’m going to try to have him drink this out of a bottle and if my suspicions are correct then we’ll come up with a way to tackle the situation.” Jungkook poured the milk into a freshly washed bottle and tested the liquid on the back of his wrist.  
  
“So he’s a baby?”  
  
“He _might_ be a baby or he might just be depressed.” Jungkook measured out some protein powder to add to the liquid since Jihoon hadn’t been eating. “I think we should handle the situation the same way either way. Clearly he can’t take care of himself any better in a state of depression than an infant can. If it gets anyway worse we’ll seek treatment if that’s what he wants or needs, whichever comes first.”  
  
“Kook…?”  
  
Jungkook looked up from where he was running the bottle under cold water to lower its temperature. “Yeah?”  
  
The words caught in Hoseok’s throat and he shook his head. “Nothing… It’s… Nothing.”

* * *

 **August:** The sounds coming from Woozi’s bunk sounded like a dying animal. The little was thrashing around in his sleep, arms flailing, legs kicking, his body arching off of the bed as his mind tortured him with a nightmare.  
  
Jeonghan was on his left with a cold washcloth dabbing at his sweat soaked skin and whispering words of comfort while S.Coups was on his right with his cellphone in hand trying to get a hold of Hoseok.  
  
“He’s not answering.” S.Coups replied a little franticly.  
  
“It’s okay.” Jeonghan told him, Coups was really glad that he could always rely on his partner for being the calming voice in these kinds of situations with Woozi. “Give Jungkook a try. If we can’t get ahold of Hoseok we know he’ll come help.”  
  
Jungkook picked up on the first ring, “Hello?” He slurred into the phone.  
  
“Kook? It’s Coups. Something is _severely_ wrong with Woozi and we need your help.”  
  
When Jungkook replied he sounded a lot more awake, “What? What’s wrong with Woozi?” He asked, sounding as frantic, if not more, than Coups sounded before.  
  
“He’s having a nightmare. A severely bad nightmare. I’ve never seen anything like this before, Kook. He was scratching his face up in his sleep, we had to tape oven mitts to his hands to keep him from hurting himself more.”  
  
“I’m waking up Hoseok now, we’ll be right there.”

 

**

 

The situation hadn’t descalated by the time they got there. If anything it was worse than what Coups had implied on the phone. Mingyu was holding down the little’s legs while Hoshi had one his arms held down, the other laid limply at his side.  
  
“I think it might be broken.” Jeonghan explained.  
  
Hoseok’s eyes bulged out of his head. No. It couldn’t be broken. Yoongi had access to unlimited guns now. Hoseok can’t have his kid with a broken arm.  
  
“I know this looks barbaric, but it was all we could think of short of actually tying him down.” Mingyu responded at Jungkook sicken look.  
  
“No…” Kook sighed with a shake of his head. “You did what you thought would help him. No one can fault you for that.”  
“Do we wake him?” Coups asked Hoseok who looked just as confused as the rest of them.  
  
“I-”  
  
“Woozi.” Jungkook called out, the little making no sign of waking up. In a panic, Jungkook delivered a hard slap to one of Woozi’s scratched up cheeks, “WOOZI!”  
  
The little woke with a start and blinked up at Jungkook, trying to recognize the face in front of him, bursting into a round of fresh tears.  
  
“Let him go.” Jungkook ordered, his own eyes filling with tears as he brought the little into his arms.

* * *

 **September:**  “C’mon Woozi. Open up for the choo-choo train! Chugachuga!” Hoseok felt completely fucking ridiculous, but Jin _swore_ this would work. Now, toddler spoon flying through the air as he made train noses, he had to wonder if Jin was taking the piss out of him.  
  
“No!” The little bit out. Clearly not amused by the childish antics as he crossed his arms and pouted at Hoseok.  
  
“But you _love_ brocoli.” Hoseok whined.  
  
Woozi narrowed his eyes even more, if that was possible, and shook his head, “No!”

 

**

“You need to take a nap. You take a nap at the same time every day. Today is no different. It is nap time Woozi, Lay. Down.” Hoseok let out a growl as the little tried to sit up in bed once more.  
  
“No!” The baby bratted, kicking his foot against the mattress. “No!”

 

**

“WOOZI!”  
  
Hoseok had left the bathroom for one second. _One. Second._ How had the little managed to get himself out of the bathtub, grab the bottle of bubble bath from under the sink, and dump the entire contents of the bottle into the tub?

 

**

 

“Oooooooh. You just _wait_ until your appa gets home, little boy.” Hoseok had heard his own mother mouth these words countless times. It always instilled fear in him, but apparently his own kid couldn’t be bothered with the pointless threat. I guess it didn’t hold the same fear when your appa had to get permission to leave the army to come give you a spanking.

  
  
**

“No!” Woozi mouthed, his lips formed into a pout.  
“Yes!” Hoseok replied with his arms folded over his chest  
“NO!”  
“Yes!”  
“NO!”  
“YES!”  
“NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!”  
“I SAID YES!”  
  
Woozi was quiet as he stared up at Hoseok with narrowed eyes. It was silent for about two whole minutes before Woozi spoke again.  
  
“No.”

**

“No!”  
  
“Geez,” Namjoon sighed. “That’s his new favorite word, isn’t it?”

**

“No!” Woozi exclaimed with the stomp of his foot.  
  
“Excuse me? What did you just say?” Jungkook replied, his eyebrow raised in unamusement at the stamping. “Did you just tell me no? I know that you did not just tell me no, because if you _had_ told me no then I’d have to put you in time out and we both know that’s not something that you want. So I’m going to ask you again, go do your chores, Woozi. You don’t get a free ride around here just because your Appa isn’t around.”  
  
Woozi slowly admitted defeat and let his shoulders sagg as he sulked his way into the kitchen to take out the trash, “Yes, Jungkookie.” he sighed.

* * *

 **October:** “YOU CAN’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOU’RE NOT MY DAD!” Woozi screamed out at the top of his lungs, falling back onto his butt as he stared up at Hoseok red faced with tear stricken cheeks.  
  
“I KNOW!” Hoseok screamed back. He fell to the floor and pulled his knees to his chest as he watched the little through his own tear filled eyes. After a few moments of only their sobs and sniffles filling the air Hobi spoke again, “I know.” he whispered more gently, slowly reaching his arms out to the little. “Come here, baby. Let’s have a talk.”  
  
Woozi let out a fearful whimper but Hoseok quickly shut that down with a shake of his head. “Woozi, it’s okay. I’m not mad, baby. I’ve known for awhile. I just didn’t want to admit it. Can you please come sit with Uncle Hobi? I need a hug and I know you do too.”  
  
Woozi slowly crawled toward the elder and hesitantly settled himself in Hoseok’s lap. He involuntarily flinched when Hoseok’s arms wrapped around him.  
  
“Woozi.” Hoseok cooed, nuzzling his nose into the baby’s hair. “Baby, relax. I swear I’m not mad.”  
  
“You should be mad…”  
  
“Jihoon?” Hoseok’s breath caught in his throat. He hadn’t had much experience with Jihoon and honestly the thought of communication with the young adult terrified him, but he knew from Yoongi that if Jihoon made an appearance the situation was pretty serious so he swallowed his fear and loosened his grip on the man's waist.  
  
“I don’t know why you’re not pissed at me…”  
  
“Because I lied too.” Hoseok admitted.  
  
Jihoon swallowed hard and turned in Hoseok’s lap to look at the elder. “I didn’t want to disappoint Yoongi… Why did you lie?”  
  
“Neither did I.”  
  
“Do you know who I really consider daddy?”  
  
Hoseok nodded.  
  
“Does he know?” Jihoon felt fresh tears welling in his eyes and a bubble of anxiety catching in his throat.  
  
“No, I don’t think he does.”  
  
“Good.” Jihoon let out a breathe and let out some of the tension in his shoulders by slumping into Hoseok’s chest in exhaustion..  
  
Hoseok rubbed at Jihoon’s back, “I didn’t say that he came out of this unscathed, Ji. He’s been hurting too. I think he wanted it to be him.”  
  
“Jihoon?” The little’s body wracked with sobs and Hoseok could feel the tears seeping through his shirt. Hoseok let out a small coo and rubbed small circles into his back as the boy cried. “Hey,” he cooed, forcings the boys head out of his chest. “How about I go get your daddy, okay?”

 

**

“Hey Tae, do you know where I can find Jungkook? He’s not here and he’s not picking up his phone.”  
  
Taehyung looked up from his video game with a harsh chuckle. He paused the game and walked over to his desk ripping off a piece of notebook paper and scribbling down an address before passing it over too Hoseok. “If he’s not there then just wait for him. He’ll get there eventually.”  
  
“Are you sure? He’s not going to change his plans right?”  
  
  
Taehyung gave him a smile. It looked like a sad smile and it didn’t meet his eyes, but Hobi wasn’t sure if he was just projecting. “He’ll be there. He’s been there every night for the whole year.”

 

**

Hoseok looked from the building and down to the paper in his hand with Taehyung’s messy scrawling on it. No. His eyebrows furrowed as he looked back up at the building. This couldn’t be it? Hoseok took in the shabby run down exterior of the bar. This is where Jungkook had been spending every night for the better half of the year? No.Tae must have gotten it wrong.  
  
He was just about to pull out his cell to call Tae when a loud commotion from the front door drew his attention.  
  
“This is some bullshit, Wook! Do you know how much money I’ve poured into this place?” An obviously drunk Jungkook was stumbling out of the bar, well, more like being led out of the bar by the guy Hoseok assumed to be Wook.  
  
“I can’t have you tearing up my bar and starting fights, Jungkookie.” Wook said, leading Jungkook to ground. “Can I call someone to pick you up? I don’t think Tae’s going to do it anymore.”  
  
“Yeah…” Jungkook whispered, swiping at the air with his hand. “He’s going to be pretty disappointed.”  
  
“Taehyung loves you.” Wook sighed as he slid down the wall and placed a hand on his friends knee. When Jungkook had walked into his run down little bar on the wrong side of the tracks he had no idea that the idol would quickly become one of his best friends. He’d do anything for the kid. He’d protected his identity and kept his drunken bar fights out of the media. He’d listened to his woes, called his boyfriend when the kid had drank himself to sleep, and when he just couldn’t bring himself to enable the kids alcoholism anymore, gave him a safe place to crash after he got drunk at some other bar. “He just doesn’t love _this_ you.”  
  
“Jungkook?” Hoseok called out, walking over to his friend and crouching down in front of him. “Hey, kiddo. You having fun?”  
  
It took Jungkook a few minutes to recognize the face in front of him, “Hobi? Yeah, man. I just knocked out a dude half my size.”  
  
Wook snorted and informed Hobi that the ‘dude’ was actually a potted plant that Jungkook was too drunk to notice the difference on.  
  
“He do this often?” Hoseok asked.  
  
“Starting fights with botanical specimens ? No. Drink himself into a stupor? Yeah. I’d say the kid’s about three more months away from full on alcoholism and a trip to rehab center resulting in the end of his career.” Wook let out a sad chuckle and threw his friend a sympathetic look. “Look, can you take him home? If I call Taehyung… I don’t think their relationship is going to withstand another one of these late night pickups.”  
  
Fuck. How much had Hoseok missed out on being wrapped up in his own shit?  
  
“Yeah. We live together. I can get him home safe.”  
  
“Thanks man.” Wook stood up from the ground and ruffled Jungkook's hair. “See you tomorrow, kid.” He sighed out with a small sad smile. “Love you.”  
  
“See you tomorrow, Hyung.” Jungkook muttered, sounding equally disappointed in himself.

 

**

“Why aren’t you at home with your kid?” Jungkook asked once they were in the car, head rolling to the side to stare at Hoseok with blurry eyes.  
  
“I don’t have a kid.” Hoseok replied. “ _You_ have a kid. A kid who’d be pretty damn disappointed to see his Daddy like this.”  
  
Jungkook blinked. The alcohol in his system made his brain fuzzy and he was pretty sure that Hoseok had just handed him his hopes and dreams on a golden platter, but he didn’t quite catch that in his inebriated state. “So you’re just going to give him up? Toss him aside like he’s nothing? He _trusted_ you, Hoseok. He picked _you_ even though you’re a shit parent and don’t have any fucking clue what you’re doing _._ ”  
  
“No. He picked _you,_ Jungkook. I was just an unfortunate road bump along the way to you. Like you said, I’m a shit parent.”  
  
Other than Yoongi no one could get Woozi to stop crying like Jungkook. No one could stop a tantrum or get the kid to wear a diaper or eat his vegetables like Jungkook could. Jungkook was the missing link in Woozi’s life. Jungkook was what he needed.  
  
“So you need so sober up and stop going out and drinking cause when your kid wakes up screaming for you at three in the morning I’m not going to drag your ass out of some skeevy dive bar, okay?”  
  
“Oh fuck…” Jungkook groaned, covering his face with his hands. “Taehyung is going to kill me.”  
  
Hoseok couldn’t help but wince as he remembered the words Wook had said to him. _They might not make it_ . “Hey, I’ll deal with Taetate, okay? You’re gonna be a daddy, I won’t let him ruin this night for you.”  
  
“I’ve ruined far too many nights for him.” Jungkook whispered out, sounding a bit more sober. “It’d only be fair.”  
  
“We can fix your relationship another day, okay? Right now we need to get you a coffee and into a bath house so we can sweat all that alcohol out your system and you can go home to your kid.”

* * *

 **November:**  “Aegi-boo.” Jungkook cooed, “Happy Birthday, Aegi-bear.” He tickled the little’s sides and let out a laugh as he watched Woozi squirm around in his bed. When he finally let the baby go, Woozi tried his best to pout up at his daddy, but his flushed cheeks and messy bedhead made him look that much more cute.  
  
“My big boy!” Jungkook giggled as he crawled into bed with the little and peppered kisses all only his face. “My big boy’s big day!”  
  
“Not that big, daddy.” Woozi pouted.  
  
“Nope. Still my sweet little baby boy no matter how many birthdays you have.” Jungkook reassured the little, running his fingers through Woozi’s hair. “Want to open a present?”  
  
Woozi sat up in bed with the speed of a bullet and held his arms out to Jungkook expectantly. The makenake laughed and handed Woozi a small box with a bow on the front. Woozi lifted the lid to see a stack of papers inside.  
  
“Adoption papers?” Woozi’s brows furrowed as he looked at the contents of the box. What the hell did they need adoption papers for?  
  
“We thought it’d be a funny way of asking you to officially let me be your daddy.” Jungkook explained, blushing at the lameness of the gift. How the hell did he and Yoongi let Hoseok talk him into these stupid things? “It was Hoseok’s idea. He thought it’d be a funny way to clear the air.”  
  
Woozi laughed and put the lid back on the box, “I don’t think Uncle Hobi should be allowed to make anymore ideas.”

 

**

  
  
Woozi’s heart lurched and he tried not to let his smile show as Jungkook led him down the hall for his ‘big surprise’. Yoongi hadn’t been granted leave for his birthday. It was a meltdown that even Jungkook wasn’t able to sooth. However, Woozi had secretly been wishing that _maybe_ just _some how_ Appa would be there on his birthday.  
  
“Wooz…” Jungkook warned, tapping the back of his baby’s hand. “What did I tell you about getting your hopes up?”  
  
Ah. Apparently he hadn’t done that well hiding his excitement. “Not too.” The little mumbled.  
  
“It’s not Appa.” Jungkook hated the fallen look on his baby’s face, but he didn’t want the kid to be disappointed when he stepped into the livingroom and didn’t see the one person he wanted more than anything in the whole world. “But…”  
  
“UNCLE JIN!”

 

**

“Hey Wooz!” Jungkook called out to the boy who had been curled up on the floor with Jin coloring a picture together in one of the new coloring books he got for his birthday. “Come here, baby. I have a surprise for you.”  
  
Woozi pushed himself to his feet and padded over to the couch where Jungkook was sitting in front of the laptop. He crawled his way into his daddy’s lap and happily snuggled against Jungkook’s chest before looking at the screen before him with a gasp, “APPA!”  
  
“Hi Aegi-Boo, I’m really sorry I can’t be there for your birthday.” Yoongi smiled into the camera and tried to hold back tears as he watched his baby boy give him a bright smile.  
  
“It’s okay, daddy said that this birthday doesn’t count and we’ll have another better party when you’re here.”  
  
Yoongi chuckled at that and gave Jungkook a grateful smile before turning his attention back on his baby. “Your daddy is right about that. Are you having a good birthday?”  
  
“Mmhm, the best one! I miss you, but I’m not sad. Daddy said I can’t be sad on my birthday. It’s a law. So I’m allowed to miss you only. I’m still kind of sad though.”  
  
“Want to know a secret?” Yoongi asked, not waiting for an answer. “I’m kind of sad too. How about we be happy today and then tomorrow we can be as sad as we want?”  
  
Woozi let out a gasp, “That’s what daddy said!”  
  
Yoongi chuckled and turned his attention to Jungkook, “Guess we’re gonna coparent a lot better than I thought.”

* * *

 **December:** “Guess who's taking his first nap diaper free!” Jungkook cheered proudly to the entire living room, ignoring his baby’s horror stricken expression as the little’s cheeks turned bright red and he hide his face in Jungkook’s neck with a tiny whine of, ‘ _daddy.’_

 _  
_ The cheers that echoed around the livingroom did nothing to help Woozi’s utter embarrassment. Why did he have to choose these people as his family?  
  
“Aish, Kook.” Appa’s voice flew into his ears and Woozi lifted his head to whine unhappily and make grabby hands at him. Yoongi chuckled fondly and took the baby into his arms and rested Woozi on his hip, “Sorry baby, your daddy doesn’t always think before he speaks.”  
  
“Think before I speak? This is a fantastic moment! Our baby boy has stayed dry for a whole month during the day and for three weeks at night!” There was the occasional night time accident, but it only happened for the first three nights after Yoongi left and even then those were becoming more and more sporadic.  
  
“ _Kook!”_ Yoongi hissed, the Maknae missing the unhappy whine coming from Woozi. “Some things are meant to be private!”  
  
“Oh private-smivate.” Jungkook rolled his eyes and waved Yoongi off with a fling of his hand. “I am a proud daddy and I’m allowed to show off my baby’s humongous accomplishment to our friends. Hell, if I want to tweet out our baby boys huge accomplishment out to the world than that’s just what I’ll do!”  
  
Woozi let out an honest to god scream at that.  
  
Yoongi was quick to reassure Woozi that he would never let Jungkook do such a thing and narrowed his eyes at the maknae. The kid may have the most impressive daddying skills that he’d ever seen, but he still had a long way to go.

  


 

 


End file.
